


A Roman Rose

by MamaCesa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Human Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampire Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa
Summary: Logan surfaces under a new name, and decides to celebrate by hunting. He discovers an unexpected surprise
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	A Roman Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: blood mention, sexual intimacy implied, request more if needed

_“No. Not really red, but the color of a rose when it bleeds.”_

_— Anne Sexton, excerpt of “Song for a Red Nightgown,”_ [ _The Complete Poems._ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.com%2FThe-Complete-Poems-Anne-Sexton%2Fdp%2F0395957761%2Fref%3Dpd_sim_14_2%3Fie%3DUTF8%26dpID%3D41eUF3OMEbL%26dpSrc%3Dsims%26preST%3D_AC_UL320_SR212%252C320_%26refRID%3D0HF4YJXV3A15WA9AG5X2&t=NDFhOTMyZjJlMjJiODQ0MjM1NmQzODQyZjgxYTc5MjBlNjU0NGE5MSx4Ym5UMXFKRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AjiBL0fRbMIUjLAQ7cJsnOw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmamcesawrites.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F613135535562719232%2Fvirginprostitute-no-not-really-red-but-the&m=1)

Logan walked down the dark street. He was hungry, though all the restaurants around him were closed. He checked his watch. _1 am_. He smirked, looking for his next meal would be easy. The type of people who were roaming the streets at that time of night were the types that tasted best.

He had traveled everywhere. His feet had taken him farther than any human would ever walk. He had many lovers, many friends, and many enemies. He had learned so much. Immortality meant that he could forever study. As his mind aged, however, he had no need for people. He was tired of the changes the world had made. So quickly, humanity had built a great empire that he hadn’t been able to imagine. 

He thought of these things as he smelled the air. His first meal of his new life, in the city of New Orleans, had to be special. He had just moved to the city under a new name. Logan Gaines, going back to a classic. A particular favorite alias of his. He had so many names, so many different lives. He kept his nose slightly lifted. He wanted to be invigorated. The first meal of this new life should be only the finest. 

His particular tastes were unconventional to the others of his kind. Some called him a snob, or told him that all humans tasted the same. However that was not his experience. He found that he desired a particular...type. He preferred creators. Poets were very sweet to him, while playwrights were a specialty. Painters were good appetizers. Authors, oh authors, those were the juiciest of all. The greater the talent, the greater the taste. 

One other thing his kind also found baffling about him is that he never killed. He only used his ability to thrall his victims into never remembering their encounters. It also was a good way to keep leftovers around. He had no desire to try to cover up a murder, plus he still held some form of morals from his first life.

He paused at the corner of the street. He smelt a very sweet, yet somewhat familiar scent. Had one of his previous meals come to the city? Very likely, given humanity's ability to move was more convenient than ever before. He walked toward the scent. Perhaps it was a poet. From the strength of the aroma he knew it was an intellectual, great taste. Definitely worthy of a celebratory first meal. 

As he grew closer, his mouth watered. Still, he couldn’t place where he had the blood. The faces of his meals blurred, but surely someone as delicious as this would be memorable. Or perhaps, he had only tasted this blood long ago. He could never be too bothered to remember every bite for long. He did admit to himself, the curiosity helped increase the thrill of the hunt. 

He came upon a hotel that would give anyone goosebumps. It definitely looked what humans would consider ‘haunted’. Logan knew better, ghosts were only a reality in the memories of the mind. 

As he climbed the stairs and wandered the halls, he felt his fangs start to drop. _Must be a very delicious drink_. 

He stopped outside the door of the source. He paused before knocking. His hesitancy bothered him, but he couldn’t place a finger as to why. Where was the excitement? It had just been there a moment before. Now he felt...was that nervousness? 

His mouth still watered, and his headache reminded him of why he was there. He shook his head, hoping to dismiss the foreign feeling. Perhaps it was over-excitement at what he was about to do.

He rapped on the door quietly enough for other visitors not to be disturbed, but loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. 

He heard the grunt, male, definitely. He wanted to guess more, but this familiar unfamiliar situation gave him a thrill he hadn’t felt in over a decade. Not since he last had a lover. He felt a ping of pain at the fleeting thought. Then it hit him as the scent grew closer. He nearly made the connection but it was too late, for the victim had opened the door. 

“Roman…” he breathed. The former lover on his mind must have been conjured by cruel fate to be standing there. He was wrapped in a plush red robe with golden trim. His body was definitely many years older, but he aged well. The man before him was thirty five years old. More beautiful than when Logan had last left him as he slept all those years ago.

The man tilted his head in confusion. “Do I...know you?” Logan noticed his eyes squinting. Probably due to late night exhaustion. 

“It’s me, it’s-” Logan nearly choked on the words so they came out in a squeak, “Foster.”

Roman’s eyes widened. Then he rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes. Then he looked back to Logan. “No...no, it can’t be…”

Logan opened his arms. “Yes, it can be, and it is.”

Of all the reactions Logan expected, he was not expecting to be pulled inside the room by his collar with the door being slammed behind him. Roman took advantage of his surprise by pushing Logan against the wall, forearm to Logan’s throat. The movement of the other caused the smell of the sweet blood to waft into his nostrils. His fangs fully dropped. Roman, now _very_ alert, was able to see the change to his mouth. 

“Oh, I see. You’ve come to finish the job? Huh? You’ve come to finish your _meal_ ,” Roman growled. “What gives you the right to show up at my door, fangs dropped and shock in your eyes? Why leave for over a decade, then return when I am no longer youthful and full of beauty?” 

“But you are beautiful,” Logan said without thinking. He had a habit of speaking without forethought around Roman. He was baffled. “You’ve aged well, my rose.”

Roman shut his eyes and loosed his grip. “How dare you call me that after all these years…” 

Logan took the moment to strike. With inhuman speed, he turned Roman in his arms so that _he_ was against the wall. Logan couldn’t help the growl that escaped his throat. 

“These years have meant nothing to me, my rose.” Logan ran his nose along Roman’s neck. He felt the heart rate of the smaller man increase. The blood thirst grew stronger, as well as Logan’s desires. “I have been away from you for over ten years, yet the moment I come into town your blood has called me to you.”

Roman squirmed. “You-you have no right,” he protested, but his voice was wavering. Logan could tell by the tension that grew upon his thigh that Roman did not mean his protests. 

He drew a finger over the other side of Roman’s neck, finding deep pleasure in the flesh growing warmer at his touch. “May I drink from you, my rose?” 

“Yes,” his prey breathed, “Yes please.” _So easy_

Logan did not hesitate before indulging himself in his desires. Roman gripped his collar, moaning in pleasure. He never seemed to fear the vampire when he drank. That, or he felt some sort of sick pleasure from the pain. Perhaps he was a masochist. Most writers were. 

Logan paused when the grip on his collar started to grow lighter. With great control, he pulled away. He licked over the wound so as to stop the bleeding. He pulled away to see the desire in Roman’s eyes. Oh, how he had missed those eyes in his isolation. How he never realized before the affect this man had on whatever soul he had, Logan did not know. 

Roman leaned up on his toes to kiss Logan, his tongue moving delicately past the sharp fangs. The taste of his blood mingled on their breaths. He pushed his hands in Logan’s hair. “Foster…” he whispered against his lips. 

Logan chuckled. “I’m sorry to correct you, but I am Logan now.” He pulled away to see the curiosity in Roman’s eyes. Leaning down to nibble at his ex-lover’s ear, he whispered, “Nice to meet you in this life, my rose.” 

Roman trembled. “Logan,” Logan moaned into the man’s neck. The new name coming from those tantalizing lips made him feel a new desire he hadn’t experienced in the old life as Foster. 

“Logan, can we please continue to our other...post meal activities?” Roman begged, “I haven’t been nearly as satisfied in _so long,_ ” he whined.

“Much obliged.” Logan stated before lifting Roman up. They never broke their kiss as they made their way to the bed. 

_Definitely a good first meal in my new life,_ Logan thought as Roman fell asleep on his chest after. He closed his eyes as the sun rose. His dreams were filled with secret desires for a longer time with his no-longer-ex lover.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little writing exercise. I used some randomizers as prompts. Hope you enjoy, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
